1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating electrical connection device and a protective case having the same, and more particularly to a floating electrical connection device connectable with an electric connector at a selected one of at least two predetermined positions, and a protective case having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective cases have been used widely for receiving and protecting electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistances, and global positioning systems.
A conventional protective case, however, is typically designed to receive an electronic device having a predetermined size. In particular, when the electronic device is held within the conventional protective case, the electric connectors of the electronic device and the conventional protective case are interconnected at a predetermined position. An improved protective case has been proposed to establish an electrical connection between electric connectors of the protective case and another electronic device having a different size by a wiring structure for, e.g., charging, thereby resulting in a need for wire positioning and poor electrical contact that may occur due to movement of wires of the wiring structure.